


Bo w święta nikt nie powinien być sam...

by MaGeXP



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaGeXP/pseuds/MaGeXP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolejny przedwieczny fic. Tym razem świąteczny :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bo w święta nikt nie powinien być sam...

Spojrzał w niebo.   
Drobne płatki śniegu spadały z ciemnych chmur, osiadając z gracją na wszystkim dookoła, na domach, przechodniach, którzy śpieszyli się gdzieś w sobie tylko znanym celu, na ciele mężczyzny, jego włosach, policzkach i grubym wełnianym szalu na jego szyi.  
A on stał i patrzył w niebo.  
Myślał.  
Zastanawiał się nad tym, co zrobi, gdy wróci do domu.   
Czy jak zwykle zasiądzie do późnej kolacji, a potem szybko położy się spać, by nie myśleć o tych, którzy odeszli i nie można o nich zapomnieć?  
Nie.  
Nie może tego zrobić.  
Nie może być dzisiaj sam.  
Dzisiaj jest Wigilia.  
Święto, w które samotność jest wybitnie nie wskazana.  
Ale tak właściwie, to czy on ma jakikolwiek wybór w tej kwestii?  
Jest przecież sam.  
Hisana odeszła, a przecież nikt inny o zdrowych zmysłach nie spędził by z nim tego radosnego dnia oczekiwania na narodzenie pańskie.  
A na wigilię z rodem wybitnie nie miał ochoty.  
Stał jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem ruszył przed siebie.   
Bezcelowe wystawanie na dworze nie miało sensu. Marzł tylko.  
Idąc, rozmyślał.  
Po co właściwie się przejmuje? Przecież to nie pierwsze jego samotne święta, powinien się przyzwyczaić.  
A mimo to, kiedy Rukia powiedziała mu o swoich planach spędzenia ich na ziemi razem z Ichigo i jego świrniętą rodzinką, poczuł dziwny żal. Bo to oznaczało, że te święta spędzi sam.  
Nie zatrzymywał jednak siostry w domu.   
Wiedział, że tym tylko by ją unieszczęśliwił.  
Wiedział, że dla niej jego towarzystwo w porównaniu z towarzystwem radosnego, pomarańczowego chłopaka jest niezwykle deprymujące.  
Puścił ją bez słowa skargi.

Kto właściwie wymyślił coś tak niepotrzebnego jak wigilia? Po co w zaświatach świętować narodziny Boga, którego, jak wszyscy wiedzą, nie ma?   
Wiedział, że nie oto chodzi.  
Że zaświaty przejęły ten chrześcijański zwyczaj nie dla istoty świętowania bożych narodzin - co było na ziemi głównym celem – ale dla bliskości, jaka się wytwarza między świętującymi. Wspólna kolacja, otwieranie prezentów, składanie życzeń, to wszystko zacieśnia więzi między ludźmi.  
I o to chodziło w świętach Soul Society.  
Wszyscy chcieli poczuć, że w ich życiu po życiu pełnym niebezpieczeństw i widma śmieci, którą przeszli i która ich czeka, istnieje coś dobrego. Radosnego.   
Inny człowiek z którym mogą dzielić Święta Bożego Narodzenia.  
I tego właśnie jemu brakowało. Więc w sumie po co świętować?  
Dla niego mija się to z celem.  
***  
Szedł szybkim krokiem w kierunku swoich kwater. Właśnie skończyła się kolacja Wigilijna u Ikkaku i wszyscy wracali do domów na swoje własne, osobiste spotkania z bliskimi.  
Renji wracał sam.  
Oczywiście, dostał wiele propozycji spędzenia wspólnych świąt, ale wszystkie odrzucił.  
Wiedział, że znajomi zapraszają go tylko dlatego, że litują się nad nim, nad jego samotnością.  
Wiedział, że w głębi duszy każdy chce spędzić ten wieczór z najbliższymi.  
Dlatego odmawiał. Nie chciał się narzucać.  
I teraz szedł sam ośnieżoną, spokojną uliczką, rozmyślając nad swoim pieskim żywotem.  
Cholera, mógł chociaż poderwać jakąś panienkę na noc, nie ważne jaką, byle tylko nie być sam.  
Jest wigilia, cholera no!   
Bycie samemu ze sobą jest sprzeczne z duchem tych świąt!  
Jego kroki chrzęściły na śniegu w regularnym rytmie.  
Nagle zatrzymał się. Spojrzał na osobę stojącą przed nim parę metrów.   
Bardzo samotną osobę.   
Jeszcze bardziej niż on sam.  
***  
Słyszał jego kroki już zanim wysoka, barczysta sylwetka wyłoniła się zza zakrętu. Słuchał ich stojąc spokojnie, z zamkniętymi oczami.   
Nagle kroki umilkły.  
Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na swojego vice kapitana.  
Nie wiedział, co w jego wzroku spowodowało, że Abarai oniemiał.   
Czyżby jego odczucia były tak wyraźne?  
Przyszedł tu, przed dom swojego zastępcy, wiedziony nagłym impulsem, nagłą potrzebą.  
Mimo iż nie zastał nikogo, nie zraził się. Postanowił poczekać. Wiedział, że Renji wróci do domu, sam, by samotnie spędzić święta. Tak samo jak on.  
Dlatego przyszedł.  
Stali naprzeciwko siebie milcząc przez kilka chwil.  
W końcu Renji odezwał się  
\- Co pan tu robi, kapitanie Kuchiki? – spytał niepewnie, unikając spojrzenia swojego przełożonego.  
Byakuya westchnął wewnętrznie. Czemu akurat dzisiaj Abarai musi być taki ostrożny?  
\- Przyszedłem, bo... – zamilkła nagle. Po co właściwie przyszedł? Czy łudził się, że Renji zechce spędzić z nim Wigilię? Ze swoim znienawidzonym kapitanem? To śmieszne. – nie ważne przepraszam.- powiedział i odwrócił się by odejść.  
\- Kapitanie! Proszę poczekać! – zawołał za nim Renji – ma pan ochotę... no... wejść na chwilę?  
Byakuya stał przez moment osłupiały.   
\- Tak, bardzo chętnie – odpowiedział w końcu.  
Renji uśmiechnął się do niego i zaczął majstrować coś przy zamku.  
Po chwili weszli do jego domu.  
***  
Mieszkanie Renji’ego było małe, zagracone i bardzo przytulne. Byakuya rozejrzał się po nim dyskretnie. Wszędzie walały się stosy różnych przedmiotów, od książek, przez naczynia, do dziwnej kupy żelastwa, która mogła być, ale nie musiała, małym arsenałem zbrojeniowym Abarai.  
\- Napije się pan herbaty kapitanie? – spytał Renji, a kiedy Byakuya potwierdził skinieniem, wygrzebał z niebezpiecznie chwiejącej się sterty naczyń dwie czarki do herbaty, po czym wstawił wodę na małej poręcznej kuchence i zapytał – może być wiśniowa? Niestety innej nie mam.  
\- Może być – odpowiedział Byakuya, powoli rozluźniając się. Czy działa tak na niego obecność Renji’ego nie wiedział. Ale nie miałby nic przeciwko, by tak było.  
Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu sącząc sennie herbatę. Nastrój był miły, przyjazny, ale powoli zaczęło wkradać się do pomieszczenia coś, co go psuło.  
\- Przyszedł pan do mnie z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu? – spytał w końcu Renji, spoglądając ciekawie na swojego kapitana.  
Byakuya milczał przez chwilę.  
\- Chyba... nie chciałem być sam – odparł zgodnie z prawdą i przez chwilę z rozbawieniem patrzył na swojego zszokowanego pułkownika.- pomyślałem więc, że skoro i ty będziesz sam w te święta, możemy spędzić je razem. – dodał obserwując jak oczy Abarai staja się coraz szersze.   
„Prześmieszny widok” pomyślał Byakuya i po chwili już chichotał cicho.   
To najwyraźniej kompletnie zmieszał Renji’ego, który nie mógł wykrztusić słowa.  
\- Może coś mocniejszego? - spytał w końcu wstając i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, podszedł do jakiejś szafki. Wrócił po chwili z butelką sake i dwiema małym czarkami.  
Jedną podał Kuchiki’emu, który wziął ją z delikatnym uśmiechem, i nalał im obu.  
Znowu zapadło milczenie, którego żaden nie chciał przerwać.  
Byakuya zastanawiał się nad sytuacją, w której się znaleźli. Coś powoli wypływało, jakiś dziwne napięcie.  
Spojrzał na Renji’ego. Na jego karminowe włosy, przystojną twarz, mocną, lecz smukłą szyję, kształtne ramiona, szeroką, męską pierś...  
Ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie.  
Czuł, że Renji również go obserwuje, w jakiś intymny, napastliwy sposób...  
„W co ja się wpakowałem?” pomyślał Kuchiki w panice.  
\- Muszę już iść – powiedział wstając i próbując zachować resztki samokontroli skierował się do wyjścia.  
Nie zaszedł daleko. Silne, umięśnione ramie zatrzymało go w pół kroku obejmując od tyłu.  
\- Nie idź – szepnął mu w ucho Abarai i Byakuya już wiedział, że szybko się stamtąd nie ruszy.  
Renji wprawnym ruchem odwrócił go twarzą do siebie i pocałował go, mocno i namiętnie. Głęboko. I resztki samokontroli jakie posiadał jeszcze w sobie Kuchiki rozwiały się jak kamfora.   
Byakuya zarzucił Renji’emu ręce na szyję i przylgnął do niego całym ciałem.  
Abarai mruknął aprobująco i kilkoma szybkimi ruchami podciągnął futon, na którym następnie wylądował z Kuchikim w ramionach.  
Byakuya pozwolił Renji’emu przejąć inicjatywę. Pozwolił powolnymi ruchami wyłuskać się z kimona, wcisnąć w futon.  
Dawno nie uprawiał tak emocjonującego, przyjemnego seksu.  
Żadna kurtyzana nie mogła mu dać tego, co dał mu ten karminowo-włosy, nieokrzesany vice kapitan.  
To było tak gwałtowne, tak spontaniczne, a zarazem tak ożywcze i rozkoszne...  
Byakuya doszedł pierwszy, wydając z siebie przeciągły jęk rozkoszy i pozwalając wbić się w futon dochodzącemu właśnie Renji’emu.  
Potem opadli razem na maty smakując chwilę.  
A potem przytuleni zapadli w sen.  
***  
Obudził go śpiew poranka, pierwsze wschodzące promienie słońca. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, na znajome stosy przedmiotów, na posłanie i na śpiącego przy nim mężczyznę. Delikatne lico jednego z najpotężniejszych wojowników Sereitei, zwykle zimne i bez wyrazu, teraz wyrażało jedynie spokój i zadowolenie.  
Renji zapatrzył się przez chwilę na ta piękna, szlachetną twarz i uśmiechną się czule.  
Wczorajszy wieczór był naprawdę pokręcony.   
Najpierw zaprosił swojego kapitana do siebie, na co ten zgodził się, wywołując u swojego vice szok i zakłopotanie. A potem ni stąd, ni zowąd odbyli seks i to jaki seks! Coś takiego nie zdarzało się często, nawet komuś tak „obytemu” jak Renji.  
Nie podejrzewał nawet, że w kimś takim jak Byakuya może się kryć taki potencjał seksualny!  
Nagle Abarai znieruchomiał.  
Spoglądała na niego para wielkich, niebieskich oczu.  
***  
Pierwsze, co Byakuya zobaczył po przebudzeniu była twarz jego vice kapitana. Od razu przypomniał sobie zdarzenia poprzedniej nocy.  
Ogarnęła go nagła chęć ucieczki. Zwalczył ją w sobie. Bo właściwie po co miał uciekać?  
To, co się między nimi wydarzyło... chciał tego.  
Ucieczka byłaby dziecinna i nie przyniosła by nic dobrego.  
Dlatego na zaniepokojone spojrzenie Renji’ego odpowiedział łagodnym, miłym uśmiechem.  
Na co Abarai zareagował wyraźnym szokiem i zakłopotaniem.  
\- No, co tak gały wybałuszasz, jak ciele na malowane wrota? Nigdy się do ciebie kochanek po seksie nie uśmiechał? – spytał złośliwie Byakuya i roześmiał się. Czuł się dobrze. Cholernie dobrze. Świetnie! Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że może się tak czuć po seksie ze swoim vice. Czy w ogóle z kimkolwiek.   
Renji w końcu otrząsnął się z szoku. I uśmiechnął się. Z ulgą, z radością. Z czułością?  
To wszystko odbijało się w uśmiechu Abarai, kiedy pochylił się i pocałował swojego kapitana.  
Delikatnie i czule, tak jak całuje człowiek zakochany.  
I tym razem Byakuyi zabrakło tchu.  
Nagle wszystko stało się wyjątkowo pogodne i jasne.  
Leżeli wtuleni w siebie a wokół nich budził się dzień.  
\- Mamy Boże Narodzenie – powiedziała cicho Byakuya układając się wygodniej na piersi Renji’ego.  
Abarai potwierdził cichym mruknięciem, przyciągając Kuchiki’ego bliżej.  
Nie potrzebowali więcej słów. 

Obaj znaleźli kogoś, z kim mogą dzielić Święta Bożego Narodzenia.

KONIEC

MaGeXP  
Grudzień 2007


End file.
